Eveveryday Love
by AmylovesDanny
Summary: Truthfully, they would not change anything about their relationship for the world because they had now come to thrive on the love they have for each other to function. Which was the most romantic thing about their everyday love. Inspired by Rascall Flatts


"_Can't get enough of this everyday love_

_Can't get enough of this everyday love"_

Danny was the first to wake that morning, much like every morning recently. Lindsay had the week off so she was taking a full advantage of not having to go home most nights and waking up later than she normally would. When he woke up, his curtains were slightly open, and there was a gentle ray of light falling onto Lindsay's face. Despite it being over 100 degrees, she still had the duvet wrapped tightly against her, making it harder to Danny to maneuver out to the kitchen without moving the duvet and waking her. He managed it though, taking a few steps around the room to find his jeans and stealing glances of his dream come true at the same time.

When he finally made it through to the kitchen, he was ever so quiet, making himself a cup of coffee – he only ever drunk the mud the machine in the break room dispensed if he had to, but usually either he or Lindsay would go down to Starbucks and buy the other a coffee. He didn't hear Lindsay creeping up behind him, but he had gotten used to her morning hug whenever she stayed over; every morning it was a routine that she would sneak out of the room and throw her arms around his neck, she never made him jump but to even make it out of the room unnoticed was an accomplishment now.

By the time Danny got to the office, he already missed Lindsay but had also been put on a case and was out in the field almost immediately. Mac didn't particularly like Danny taking time out from a field case to talk to Lindsay so he would have to wait until the afternoon before he could call her. Agonizing hours these last few weeks, since he was used to seeing her every day.

"Hey cowboy" she answered the phone when he finally got a minute to himself.

Just hearing her voice made him smile, he loved the slight country accent she still had in her voice, and the fact she had nicknamed him cowboy lately.

"Heya gorgeous. What you up to?" He replied with a smile.

"Absolutely nothing! I was gonna come down the office and help you out but the twins are forcing me to stay at home. Every time I try to move the one on the right starts kicking"

"Oh, she's already my favourite then" Danny joked.

Their phone conversations went on like this everyday, and they usually carried on like this when he got home too. Although when he got home there was far more teasing. Teasing about the increasing size of her stomach, the weird food she was eating, country baby names, again with her stomach, how lazy the twins have made her, and usually once more with her stomach. She didn't mind one bit though, in fact it was always quite amusing. Whenever she was with Danny she always seemed to have a smile on her face. It will be the exact same way tomorrow, just like all the days before.

Truthfully, they would not change anything about their relationship for the world because they had now come to thrive on the love they have for each other to function. Which was the most romantic thing about their everyday love.

This Everyday Love – Rascal Flatts.

_Can't get enough of this everyday love_

_Can't get enough of this everyday love_

_Each morning the sun shines through my window_

_Lands on the face of a dream come true_

_I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee_

_And catch up on the front page morning news_

_Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck_

_Just another normal thing I've come to expect_

_It's ordinary plain and simple_

_Typical, this everyday love_

_Same 'ol, same 'ol keeping it new_

_(Same 'ol/This everyday love)_

_Emotional, so familiar_

_Nothing about it too peculiar_

_Oh, but I can't get enough_

_Of this everyday love_

_Every afternoon I make a phone call_

_Listen to the voice that warms my heart_

_I drag myself through a few more hours_

_Then head on home to try and beat the dark_

_Her smile will be right there, when I step through that door_

_And it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before_

_It's ordinary plain and simple_

_Typical, this everyday love_

_Same 'ol, same 'ol keeping it new_

_(Same 'ol/This everyday love)_

_Emotional, so familiar_

_Nothing about it too peculiar_

_Oh, but I can't get enough_

_Of this everyday love_

_Wouldn't change one single thing about it_

_No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live with-out it_


End file.
